The Best Bet Ever!
by suffering225588
Summary: Harry and Hermione put up a bet. Who will win this bet and who will lose let us see. Will this bet bring out some hidden feelings amongst them? Just read to find out. It's gonna be interesting. Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:- Harry and Hermione put up a bet. Who will win this bet and who will lose let us see. Will this bet bring out some hidden feelings amongst them? Just read to find out. It's gonna be interesting. Stay tuned.

-x-

The Best Best Ever.

The trio sat at the couch in front of the fire. After having been sitting there for about half a day on a Saturday evening and finishing home work and assignments was truly a very tiring job.

"Yes I at last finished my Homework and Assignments and have also done some additional reading on tomorrow's lessons." Hermione beamed positively.

"What you did all that? Ron and I have only just completed our homework." Harry told her.

"Well work hard then! Obviously."

"We're aren't like you. You wouldn't last a week without touching your books."

"How dare you! You wouldn't last a week without touching you firebolt or even listening about Quidditch."

Ron started listening intently. And then he got an idea. "I smell a bet coming up" he shouted loudly and the entire common room heard his voice. "Hey seamus, dean gather your bet team its time for a bet."

Harry and Hermione on the other hand were glaring at each other for the bitter truth their counterparts said and paying no attention to what was happening around them.

"Listen up Harry and Hermione now we would set up a bet for you both" Ron said to them both. They considered his point and then both answered together "Sounds good to me."

The so called Bet Team gathered around a table and took a scroll and then started writing done the "bet terms".

Harry noticed Ron going over their and then he even saw a glimpse of Dean writing in the scroll about the terms but couldn't see the next line since it was without ink. 'Perhaps he ran out of ink' he thought to himself. But then Harry decided to stay back in the couch and wait for the scroll to be completed.

After a while they came out and started reading out the terms to Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione Granger says that she will not touch her school books for an entire week. She is exempted from touching her books during the school classes but she would not touch the books after the school classes get over, neither for homework or assignments or for reading or even speak about the lessons after class. Do you accept these terms Hermione?" Seamus read out.

"I do"

"Harry Potter says that he will not touch his Firebolt, not see a quidditch match or even talk about it to anyone for an entire week. Do you accept these terms Harry?" Seamus asked him.

"From where did the not speaking about it come from?"

"We thought to add some spice to this bet so..."

"Alright I accept."

"Ok now for the bet in case any one of you doesn't follow these terms"

"Yah" Harry started "If hermione loses she has to spend an entire day with me learning everything about quidditch and even ride a broomstick"

"Ok and if you lose then you have to spend an entire day with me in the library studying everything I make you read and even answer my questions"

"Yah sure I agree and you be ready to lose"

"As if! you're the one who will lose"

They glared at each other once more and this time the team gathered once more and Ron too joined in and after a while the bet team came forward and they were giving each other weird smirks while putting forward the contract to show Harry and Hermione their bet.

"Read all the terms carefully. It doesn't matter where you read it. Read it in the moonlight, sunlight, candlelight, check it carefully the spellings, the mistakes everything hell even check it by using the spells to detect any writing in invisible ink" Seamus laughed after saying this while the group looked around at each other.

In the scroll after the terms there was a blank space and then both Hermione and Harry signed it.

"Get ready to lose Hermione!"

"I don't think so Harry you won't survive a day I believe"

"Oh now it's on I can survive but I wonder if you can keep up with not speaking anything about the lessons after class."

"I so can"

"You're going down!"

"Oh we'll see"

"We sure will"

The entire bet team resigned for the night. It was a bright morning tomorrow especially with everyone expecting to see how this bet undergoes."Oh this is going to be so much fun" Ron exclaimed.

"It will be legendary" Seamus told him.

-x-

**Yah guys so this is it. Please tell me how you feel about my story. Awaiting your replies. Please Please Please Do Review. I appreciate it. Reviewers will be given an honourable mention in the next chapter. Stay tuned! **

**Oh P.S. I have edited some parts of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who posted reviews= **Primrosebutterfly; readingaddict24; hhrforever

**Thanks for adding this story to your favourites list= **pianomouse; neils1995; dragonwings307; PerfectlyStrange; NCIS TIVA DENSI4EVA Gryffindor.

**Thanks for following this story**= squeaks00; readingaddict24; hhrforever; dragonwings307; Philosophize.

Reviewers I honour you for posting reviews :D. xD thanks.

-x-

Chapter 2

Ron sat next to Seamus while Harry and Hermione were in their dorms packing their bags to attend their first classes. Harry had Potions while Hermione History of Magic.

"You know Seamus I think this bet is gonna be too boring!" Ron was saying "ever heard of sabotage? eh?" Seamus looked at ron shocked. "Are you serious? How can you do that with your own best friends?"

"I wasn't planning on doing it. I just gave an idea to you" Ron left after saying this and left Seamus wondering.

He met Harry on his way to the great hall and Hermione joined them after a while.

"Hey Ron! Harry!"

"Hi Hermione" both of them said together.

Harry and Hermione were behaving normally as if nothing happened, as if their was no argument; no bet but deep inside Ron knew that their bet was still on.

"So what happened? You know your bets right?"

"Of course I do"

"What about you Hermione?"

"Same here, I'm gonna go now I have..." she hesitated "work"

Ron and Harry left for their classes too.

..._After an entire day...In the evening..._

Ron sat next to both his friends quite bored with their bet, one week to go and only one day passed by. _'Sabotage'. _His brain told him. Their was no turning back.

"Hey Hermione you know harry won't back down with this bet why don't you do something?"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know try to make him lose the bet"

"I won't cheat" she said and then Ron returned and turned to Harry.

"Hey Harry you know Hermione won't back down with this bet why don't you do something?"

"I am thinking about it" he said and Ron thought his work is done and then refrained from continuing this topic further "ok".

A while later Harry ran up to his dorm got down some books and started speaking to Ron about them.

"Ron I can't seem to which direction to flick my wand while transfiguring the cup into a rat. I think its the upward direction right?"

"No its the..." Hermione spoke but stopped herself in the correct time.

"Yes Hermione what is it?" Harry spoke politely "You can't remain silent I want to hear what you have to say! No its the what?"

"its the fire that is troubling me" she spoke

"What?"

They both this time exchanged looks and this time Hermione turned her face and spoke to Ron in a whisper. "Hey I have an idea I need you to help me."

-x-

**Chapter end. I know it was quite short but short is better in my view :D.**

**Hey guys please tell me how you liked this chapter and what do you think Hermione should do to make Harry lose the bet. Oh please review. Thanks.**

**P.S. I haven't edited my work completely so if you find any mistake please tell them to me so that I can edit this chapter. Thanks for reading. New chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Also I know my last chapter was quite small so I thought that I'm going to update a new chapter for all of you today as apologies for not updating soon. Hopefully this will keep you guys at bay for another week.**

-x-

Chapter 3

The next day Hermione met with Ron at the common room while Harry was busy snoring in the boys dorm.

"So?" asked Ron.

"So what?" Hermione asked him.

"You're the one who called me here disturbing my precious sleep"

"I need you to go to Harry and keep this letter on his bed" Hermione handed him the letter.

"What's in this letter?" Ron asked.

"Just go and keep it. I'll tell you all about it later"

"Fine" Ron ran upstairs and kept the letter next to Harry and quietly slipped out of the room without anyone noticing even as there was no one except Harry and Neville both snoring loudly.

"I've done it" Ron said as he descended from the stairs. "Now what's the plan?"

"I called Harry down to the quidditch pitch since he is the captain he has to do some training and so does the team"

"But why would he listen to you? He knows the bet and will be aware that you would have done something to win it."

"That's why I signed it in Professor McGonagall's name"

"What? If she finds out then?"

"Relax! I've arranged Ginny to be flying over the pitch and as he comes near the pitch, he will be bound to see her and then he will lose the bet as it said that he can't even look at people playing quidditch"

"I don't think its gonna work"

"No one asked your opinion"

_**'A while later'**_

Harry woke up from his sleep and saw the letter next to his cushion. He read thoroughly trying to understand why McGonagall would be calling him at this moment to train with the others.

"This is stupid. Why would McGonagall call me out so early in the morning. Neither is Ron here so probably she did call all of us but why didn't Ron wake me. Hmm something's fishy"

Harry got dressed up in his school robes but he remembered that he couldn't touch his firebolt so neither did he dress up in his quidditch robes. He left the dorm with the letter in his hand and then went down on his way to the quidditch pitch.

_**'At the Quidditch Pitch'**_

Ron and Hermione hid behind a small tent meant for keeping quidditch eqipment looking forward to Harry's arrival. Hermione found Seamus walking in a nearby corridor and called him to witness Harry losing the bet. He agreed and waited along with them.

"He can't wear his quidditch robes so he is going to lose if he fell for your trick Hermione." Seamus told her.

They waited a few more minutes until they saw a figure wearing school robes, uncombed hair and had worn glasses. That was no doubt Harry Potter.

Hermione waved her hand in the sky for Ginny to notice. Ginny saw her and quickly manoeuvred over the corridor entrance to the pitch. As she saw a cloak shadow she dived. But Harry knew something like this was going to happen and he quickly pounced back and closed his eyes. As he did so he revealed another figure next to him. This person was a little taller than himself but glared at Ginny.

Ginny remained stunned and so did Ron and Hermione who were hiding behind the tent.

"Uh oh"

-x-

**Thanks for reading guys! I want to thank all of those who reviewed this story, added it to their favourites and even followed it. This chapter came out so quickly just for all of you guys so that I can sit idle for a few more days as I know the last chapter is small and not enough to satisfy anything.**

**Thanks to all those who posted reviews= **Primrosebutterfly; readingaddict24; hhrforever; Johnny boy; Guest; Guest

**Thanks for adding this story to your favourites list= **pianomouse; neils1995; dragonwings307; PerfectlyStrange; NCIS TIVA DENSI4EVA Gryffindor; LadyH.J.P.-P; GreendayU294.

**Thanks for following this story**= squeaks00; readingaddict24; hhrforever; dragonwings307; Philosophize; GreendayU294; dragonwings307.

**Kindly post reviews if you all liked this story so far and also give me advice on what I should write to continue this story. Thanks in advance. Bye! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for adding this to your favourites, story alert lists, and reviewing this story. Okay now to business.**

-x-

Chapter 4

"Uh Oh" Ginny said.

On the other side of the pitch Seamus, Ron and Hermione looked shocked to see this new figure; it was Professor McGonagall and she looked furious. Ginny slowly hovered down to the ground and unmounted her broom because she understood McGonagall's glare.

Hermione and Ron exchanged anxious looks while Seamus quietly tip-toed a few steps back and then made a run for it. "Coward" Ron called after him but in a hushed voice. Examining the situation and how tensed everyone was; Ron too couldn't help himself and ran after Seamus. "Honestly, Ron!" Hermione called out after him but he ran "Argh".

"May I ask you Miss Weasley what you were doing here in the pitch so early when the pitch is booked for Slytherin team practice..."

"I uh."

"And also how dare you copy my signature and send a letter in my name?"

"It wasn't me Professor it was.." Ginny started.

"It wasn't you then who was it?" McGonagall opened the letter, trying to figure out who would do such a prank and then it hit her; she figured it out, it was Hermione.

"Was it Miss Granger?" She asked. Harry at the sound of his friend's name looked up at last opening his eyes as no one was playing quidditch or even hovering on a broom so it was safe for him to look. Ginny on the other hand was startled, she couldn't reveal her friend's name either and was fighting for words going quickly through her mind on what to do next; what to say next. "Miss Granger I know you are out there, come out this instant. I know it was you from the face of your friend Ginny, so now reveal yourself."

Hermione couldn't do anything anymore she was caught. She walked out from the back to the tent and called out to McGonagall. "I'm here Professor".When she came forward and went near Ginny and Harry, Professor McGonagall chose to speak again.

"Twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor for this outrageous behaviour from a student from my house whom I had never expected would do such a thing and her friend. Detention will also apply."

"Please Professor it wasn't Ginny's fault. She just followed my orders. She didn't know anything." Hermione told her.

"Very well Miss Granger, I know she didn't know much but even then another ten points will be taken from Gryffindor and you will join me in detention today evening." Professor McGonagall clearly wasn't too much happy about what she said but she looked quite strict and considered this very naughty behaviour.

"Yes Ma'am." Hermione said. McGonagall on hearing this went away back to her classroom.

"Thank you Hermione you just saved me from detention" Ginny thanked her.

"Why you're welcome Ginny, and Thank you Harry for landing me in trouble!" Hermione told him.

"Come on you're the one who was asking for it, who asked you to write a letter in her name and sign?" harry told her. "Plus thank god I didn't look at Ginny while she was in air or else I would lose the bet nor did Mcgonagall notice." Ginny suddenly reoovered and then thought to herself Harry was now paying attention and so she can help her friend Hermione who had saved her from going to detention. Now the chance she thought and was quickly about to mount her broom when someone spoke.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" A cold voice spoke from behind Harry sending a shiver down his spine. _'Is it who I think it is'_

Yes it was, it was Snape who came from the corridor behind Harry. "This pitch is booked for Slytherin practice, I don't see since when did a Gryffindor turn into a Slytherin or the colours changed from green to red?"

"Sir we know" Ginny started but was interrupted by Snape. "Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor"

"But we didn't..." _play_ came to his mind but talking about Quidditch would again make him lose the bet but play wouldn't be talking about Quidditch would it even then he thought to play it safe."...do anything we were just leaving" Harry told him.

"And then why is Miss Weasley wearing Quidditch robes and has a broomstick fallen next to her? What is it a costume party?"

"It actually is" he blurted out.

"You, Potter will join me in detention tomorrow evening"

"What? why?"

"For showing me that unsteady tongue of yours and it's Professor to you! Another ten points will be taken from Gryffindor" He said this and then left quietly back the same passage he had come from.

"Aww come on!" he said while the girls giggled uncontrollably. "Serves you right" Hermione said.

Ginny once again saw an opportunity to catch Harry off guard and make him lose the bet but she once again failed as Harry was too quick for her and left running back to the main building often blinking his eyes to see the way.

"Aww man" Ginnny complained.

Harry met Ron in the common room followed by Hermione a few moments later. They each revealed their stories about how it was Ron who kept the letter written by Hermione next to Harry and that Harry was suspicious about the letter and so he went to McGonagall to inquire and she got angry and came with him to the pitch, also it was Ron who ran away from the pitch along with Seamus and how Harry and Hermione now had Detention to attend to. They together went to breakfast attended classes and then did their daily activities that they usually did only without playing any tricks to win the bet. The day was wonderful until the evening dawned and Hermione had to leave for her Detention with Professor McGonagall leaving the boys in the common room, who started playing their favourite part time game wizards chess.

Hermione made her way down to Professor McGonagall's office and as she was entering McGonagall came out. "Oh Miss Granger you're already here!"

"Yes Professor, Also I'm really sorry for what I did earlier it was to win a bet."

"Oh I see, but unfortunately I can't cancel your detention, also it will be Professor Snape who will take detention for you. Professor Dumbledore has asked me to do some work for him. So you can join Harry in his detention with Snape tomorrow. I have to go now."

"But Professor.." Hermione tried to speak but McGonagall was out to ear's range to hear her and so Hemione made her way back to the common room.

"Wow your back so soon. I know being a favourite student of a teacher generally helps to get out of detention early. Well done Hermione." Harry told her.

"Shut up Harry. She hasn't left me early she has cancelled my detention with her." She told him.

"What?" Ron gaped. "Teachers are partial to their favourite smart students."

"No it's not like that, she cancelled it with her and set it up with Snape." Hermione told him.

"Ah yes and also sometimes really unhappy with what you have done and so the send you to a bigger better hell." Ron told he amused with McGonagall's decision.

"She is busy not angry so that's why. Honestly!"

"Honestly yourself" Ron turned to Harry and spoke "Harry enjoy the detention with her."

"Ron how can I enjoy detention. Who ever enjoys punishment except you?"

"Hey I never enjoy punishment."

"Sure you do" Harry thought about what tomorrow will hold for him and Hermione.

-x-

**Hello guys. Thanks for reading. This is a longer chapter maybe you will like it. I think I have improved, if not please tell me. Do review!**

**Oh yes also I got many reviews from people complaining that the characters Harry and Hermione are not themselves. Well yes I hear you but there is not much that I can do except show that they enjoy the company of their friends and are good friends themselves. If they weren't like how I portrayed them then there was no need for a bet. Perhaps I should have extended the bet part so that there would be a good reason for them to get into such a bet but that would stray off the point so I didn't. But I'll try to make them feel like themselves. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Thanks to all those who posted reviews= **Primrosebutterfly; readingaddict24; hhrforever; Johnny boy; Guest; Guest; Gossipsoundsgood; Sunshine72; anotherboarduser; Guest; Jack.

**Thanks for adding this story to your favourites list= **pianomouse; neils1995; dragonwings307; Sunshine72; PerfectlyStrange; NCIS TIVA DENSI4EVA Gryffindor; LadyH.J.P.-P; GreendayU294; Man of Constant Sorrow.

**Thanks for following this story/ adding it to your story alerts**= squeaks00; rydychan; readingaddict24; psion53; hhrforever; dragonwings307; bet7368; Sunshine72; Philosophize; GreendayU294;

**Keep posting reviews like this so that I can feel like writing more. Feeling excited for posting this chapter. Thank you guys again. Bye!**


End file.
